


Sight For Sore Eyes

by darlingbatsy



Series: Matt and Frank’s Kinky Shit [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, possessive Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: Matt comes home from patrol and puts on Frank's hoodie. Frank likes that.





	Sight For Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i did this super quick so i apologize if it's shit

“Is that my goddamn hoodie, Red?”

Matt smiled broadly, blushed, but said nothing. 

Frank sighed and took in the sight in front of him. The sleeves were just a bit too long for his companion, and the entire thing was baggy as hell, but holy shit did he look good. Frank smiled back.

“You sure are a sight for sore eyes, Murdock.”

“Not like I would know.”

“You have to stop making that joke,” said Frank, rolling his eyes with all the force he could muster in his exhaustion.

Matt just shrugged and continued putting away his suit, locking up the trunk and stowing it safely under his bed. Throughout the whole process, he sensed Frank staring, along with hints of curious arousal from the larger man. 

The reaction he expected. The reaction he wanted. 

“This doing something for you, Frank?”

A soft laugh came from the man lying on the bed. “You in my clothes?" He paused for a barely noticeable moment. "Hell yeah. Just another reminder that you’re mine, baby.”

Matt practically leaped onto the bed, landing next to Frank then promptly straddling him, still laughing a little bit.

“What’s got you all giggly?” There was silence for a little bit as Matt pondered whether or not he wanted to admit the secondary reason he chose Frank's clothes to put on.

“The hoodie’s soft. And I guess it smells like you or whatever.” 

Frank’s hands ran up and down Matt’s thighs, eventually coming to rest on his hips, giving them a soft squeeze before falling still. “And you like that? That it smells like me?” Frank teased.

Matt huffed softly but kept smiling. “I guess.”

“God, you’re hot. And cute. But mostly hot.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Castle.”

“But, hey, not like you would know, right?”

“Don’t worry,” Matt whispered, leaning down to kiss him. “I'm pretty sure.”


End file.
